


Just One Dance

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: "In the meantime…" Moira reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone, "I have something special for you." She taps away at it before placing it down on his desk, and a classical piano piece starts playing. She steps forward, placing one hand on his shoulder, holding out the other. Siebren takes her hand, places the other on her waist, and they fall into a natural rhythm in time with the music.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous piece of art by the amazing V0N](https://twitter.com/VonHollde/status/1153411719269687297?s=19). I spent way too long thinking about this askdfjajfkadsj. Let them be happy 😭

Siebren takes a deep, anxious breath. He opens his pocket watch, it's ten minutes to three o'clock, making Moira is five minutes late. 

It's understandable. Her experiments are physical, requiring attention like one tending to and cultivating a garden. Oftentimes something doesn't go according to plan, or more analysis is required before proceeding. 

It is a stark contrast to the types of experiments he conducts. There is comforting predictability in equations. They never falter, do not require physical attention to live and grow. They're just there, in his mind or on the whiteboard, numbers and symbols. The answers to the secrets of the universe at his fingertips. 

But despite the contentment of numbers and equations, he has reached another dead end. Gravity and black holes, how they interact, has been a question on every astrophysicist's lips for centuries. Can one harness the power of a black hole? It's a limitless energy source, ripe for the taking. 

If only he could figure it out. 

Sighing, he looks from his whiteboard back to his pocket watch, watching the second hand tick over the top of the hour. He closes it and places it back into his vest pocket. This isn't the first time Moira is late, and he is sure this won't be the last.

He is surprised that he has developed feelings for Moira. The universe has been his only love, he is too committed to his work, spending long hours and often burning the midnight oil trying to unlock its secrets. He just doesn’t have the time to give to a partner to hold a long-term relationship. 

Of course, people come and go, and conferences are fantastic for mingling. There's an age-old rule: What happens at a conference stays at a conference. Siebren has a little chuckle to himself at the thought.

But perhaps, after decades of solitude, he is softening at the edges. He has spent much of his life looking into a telescope, admiring the wonders of the cosmos, and did not realise that there is beauty here, on Earth, right in this very building. 

His feelings for Moira blossomed at a conference a few short months ago. The world’s foremost experts in every field of science, from climatology to theoretical physics were invited to showcase their work on the world’s stage. He knew of Moira, they work at the same university, he attended one of her presentations because her research is fascinating, but their paths never crossed before then. 

After conference festivities took them to karaoke. The group had thinned out considerably by then, there were only five who brave enough to take it on. When he saw Moira take to the stage, lights casting down on her and surrounding her in an ethereal glow, it was as if she was an angel sent from Heaven itself. And her voice… Siebren didn’t know what love was until that moment. 

When they were back on home soil, their friendship grew. Chatting idly over lunch and a pot of tea is a daily affair. It turns out they have a lot more in common than just karaoke; they have the same affinity for classical music, they’re both cat people, they both love cold and stormy weather. She is as committed to her work as he is, she is as passionate about answering the questions of the universe as he is. He loves listening to her talk about her research, so full of passion, and she eagerly listens to him. Not many people outside his field are interested in his research, but Moira is. 

She is honestly perfect for him. 

There is a soft knock on his door, and Siebren sits up straight. Taking a calming breath, he smooths his hair down as he stands, and spits his gum into a tissue and tosses it into the bin. Every step he takes to the door makes him giddier, and by the time his hand is on the handle, he feels as if he could float away. Putting on his best smile, he opens it and settles on Moira. 

"Siebren," she says, "my apologies for the delay. I had to take a phone call from the department head regarding my recent grant award."

"Of course." Siebren steps to his side, gesturing Moira into his office and closing the door behind her. "Good news, I hope?"

"She is quite pleased with my research, and has put in a good word for me in my application for the role of Director of Genetics." Moira smiles wide. "She thinks I'm a shoo-in for the position."

"Moira," Siebren murmurs, taking her hands. "That's wonderful news."

"And," she says, looking up at him with her sparkling eyes, "the tenure board is going to promote me to professor."

Siebren positively beams, bringing her hands up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles before throwing his arms around her. "Congratulations," he says, holding her tight. "It's well deserved."

"Thank you," she replies. 

Siebren gives her a kiss on the cheek before taking a step back. "We must celebrate. Are you free tonight for dinner?"

"A dinner date?"

"Yes," he replies immediately, then those words sink in. She wants this to be a date, and he smiles at the thought. It's the logical next step. "Yes."

"I thought you'd never ask," Moira replies, smirking.

Siebren cannot help but smile sheepishly. He should have asked her long ago. 

She sighs, glancing at the clock on his wall. "Though I fear, given it is a Friday night, that it might be too late to make a reservation."

"Nonsense, I will cook for you. I make the most amazing gnocchi with a burnt butter and sage sauce, if I do say so myself."

Moira smiles wide. "I would like that. But in the meantime…" she reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone, "I have something special for you." She taps away at it before placing it down on his desk, and a classical piano piece starts playing. She steps forward, placing one hand on his shoulder, holding out the other. He takes her hand, places the other on her waist, and they fall into a natural rhythm in time with the music. 

"How is your work going?” she asks. “Made progress?"

Siebren shakes his head. "Something is wrong with the formula, I am not sure what." He resists the urge to look at his whiteboard; this is his break, spent with the lovely Moira. So he looks into her eyes, focusing on the music. 

He lets the chords wash over him; he can see the hammer hitting the strings, he can see the notes in his mind. It has a repeating tune, and something about it is so familiar and terrifying, and with it, the final piece slips into place. He can see the universe, everything and nothing. His equations flash in his mind, and his error is so _ easy_, it is incomprehensible just how simple it is, but he's done it, he's figured it out—

"Siebren, are you okay?"

Snapping back into the present, Siebren blinks and looks down at Moira. "What… What is that melody?"

"It's Gnossienne No. 1 composed by Erik Satie. We heard it at the theatre in Hong Kong last year."

"Yes," Siebren says, looking at his calculations. "Yes, I remember now." It was after that night, both electing to take a day of annual leave after the conference to stay back for the production, when he had the revelation about his research, what steered him into this direction. But how could he have forgotten it after all this time? His eyes fall to their joined hands, and that was the first time they touched, a little brush of their fingers on the shared armrest, and that was all he could think about thereafter. 

"You've figured it out, haven't you?"

"Yes." He forces himself to give his attention to Moira and not the whiteboard, smiling softly. "But you first. Always."

"It's fine, really," she says, smiling warmly. "I don't want to stand in the way of scientific progress.”

Siebren smiles back and nods. Moira understands, and that means everything to him. If only he could tell her. He _wants_ to tell her, but the words won't leave his mouth.

“Just one dance?"

"Just one dance,” he murmurs. “But we will pick up from here tonight," he lifts his hand, cupping her face. "I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything," Moira says as the piece concludes. Her hand settles on top of his, just for a moment, and she turns her head, her lips brush against his palm briefly before she steps away, picking up her phone. "I'll come by here when I am finished in the lab."

"I'll see you then." Before Moira can turn, he takes her hand, kissing her knuckles again. "Thank you."

She smiles softly. "You're welcome, Siebren."

He waves as she gives him one last glance before closing the door. He looks at his palm, feeling the residual touch from her lips, brushing his thumb over it. Maybe tonight he will explore this further. But for now, he rolls up his sleeves, picking up his eraser and wiping half the board clean. 

His phone pings, and he quickly checks it. It's a message from Moira, containing the piece of music. He presses play, the melody starts, and he gets to work. 

He owes Moira so much and will make it up to her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Siebren and Moira: Have tea and lunch daily, waltz in his office when they have the time, duet karaoke with friends at conferences.  
Siebren, kissing her knuckles without a second thought: gets flustered at the thought of a dinner date.
> 
> He is...just too precious.
> 
> Siebren is inspired by my former 50-something yo boss who was married to his job and got a little flustered around a certain other Professor.
> 
> The melody used in Sigma's origin video is inspired by Gnossienne No. 1. Give it a listen [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLFVGwGQcB0)
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
